Perfect Porcelain
by Caught in the Shadows
Summary: "The slow and simple melody, of tears you cannot keep from me. It's alright if you don't know what you need, and when your heart releases, you won't fall to pieces. And your breath comes crashing in, like perfect porcelain."


**I have done it! Yes! A short story! Mwhahahaha! Yeahhhhhhh ;D **

**Okay so, this is my first short story with Tendershipping which has been my obsession for a long time. A forewarning before you read this is...Tendershipping is Yami Bakura x Ryou Bakura from Yu-gi-oh DM.**

**In other words, Yaoi. Which is boyxboy pairings. If you don't like it, then DON'T READ. Don't comment and be like 'ew thats gay' -_-**

**Now for those who would like to continue to read, just know its not hardcare. No smex scenes, no lemons. Simply angst, and fluff.**

**This was inspired by the song Porcelain by Mariana's Trench's new album! -fangirl squeal- I FRIGGIN LOVE THEIR NEW ALBUMMMMMMM negbfjlsbjlbwvkj! **

**Anyway, this song is absolutely beautiful, in fact its so beautiful it made me cry. Not that its hard...but the lyrics are just breath-taking. **

**Anyway! Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>Ryou tapped on the glass window in a rhythmic manner, his head resting on his left hand. He stared out of the window, out to the pouring rain that fell on the ground outside. But the boy's brown eyes were not eyeing the water, no his mind was elsewhere. He was lost in a realm of his own, a world where no one else existed but the one that mattered. His world was filled with snow, snow that was warm and never cold. A place he could run, play, roll around in and not care about a thing. The snow would fall endlessly, there were no tears, no sadness, and most importantly, no loneliness. He would never be alone because he had the one who mattered right next to him; always beside him, to protect him from danger and to take care of him and to love him. No, he would never be alone. He loved the snow, how it covered the earth to look like some magical land of enchantment. Just by looking outside it was as if you yourself were somehow made of magic. There was no darkness in his land, only light, happiness, and love.<p>

The smile painted on Ryou's face faded away like a drawing in the sand washed away by the ocean's soft moist hands. He watched as his make believe world dawdled away piece by piece until he saw nothing but the cars driving past, and the hard clutter of the rain pouring down. He had been drawn back to reality, where he was in the dark, where there was no happiness, where there were tears, many of them, always falling down like water on a waterfall. Fun, laughter, smiles did not exist, only loneliness. The one he loved never by his side. _I'm alone again, well…I guess that's alright_ the boy thought to himself. He was used to being alone; after all he was practically born into loneliness. He would be the freaky kid who played by himself on the playground at school. He would be the kid that stayed indoors while all the other children in his age were out playing with their friends. All he had as a child was his little sister who would follow him anywhere. One day, as the two were headed to school, Ryou had misread the walk sign and motioned his little sister to go ahead walk. Just then a truck came riding past hitting his little sister. He could recall everything from that very moment. The smoke from the truck, the screams coming from the civilians, his little sister's limp hand laying lifelessly on the road, blood clinging to her body. He blamed himself for her death, and often times he wished it was his who had gotten hit. The guilt clang to him like soaked clothing. He thought if he had just read the sign correctly maybe, just maybe, his sister would still be with him and then maybe he wouldn't be so lonely.

The boy let out a depressed sigh as he removed his hand from the cold window. His eyes widened in shock as he caught glimpse of a figure's reflection through the glass. He stood and inched closer to the window, trying to get a better look. His heart was pounding fast like a horse in a race. Could it be? Then he spotted it, the white hair and bat-winged bangs. He smiled.

"Oi, why are you looking outside?" said a voice, Ryou felt his heart leaping inside his chest like a frog trying to get away from its predators. He turned around, eyes bright and a smile on his face.

"Bakura!" He exclaimed, as he stared over at him. He stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets and a bored expression on his face. He wore Ryou's school uniform, with the collar undone baring a little bit of his pale chest.

"Why is it so dark in here? Can't see a damn thing, did you electricity go out or something?"Bakura asked, sounding annoyed. Ryou smiled. He couldn't believe it; he had thought for sure Bakura would be gone forever. Yet here he was, standing right in front of him, the one person that mattered in the world to him was standing before him. A feeling of overwhelming happiness settled within Ryou, sure Bakura wasn't the best person. He was a 3,000 year old evil spirit, a thief. He was cruel, had the worst kind of manners, selfish, hateful, a creature of the darkness. Even so, Ryou couldn't help but love him. No matter how ugly Bakura could be towards Ryou, it was Bakura who filled that empty gap. Whenever he was around he didn't feel so alone. For years all Ryou could do was hate Bakura for everything he had done to ruin his life. Al those times of him trying to constantly kill his friends; all the physical and emotional pain he caused Ryou. Yes, he hated Bakura and it took that one night to make all that hate go away. It was at the battle city tournament, where Bakura had teamed up with Marik to win a duel against the Pharaoh. Bakura had agreed to sacrifice Ryou's life to win the duel, and for a moment Ryou believed it would be his last breath. It was the saddest moment, the moment where he truly felt alone. All the times he had spent with Yugi and his friends he thought for sure they cared about him. But at that moment when Yugi was faced with the decision with saving the entire world or one boy he was certain Yugi would have chosen the world over him.

Just when he thought he would be taking his last breath Bakura came.

"_Ryou, switch places with me" said Bakura, extending his hand for Ryou to hold. Ryou turned away angrily. Bakura grumbled, "We don't have much time, you must switch places with me" he continued, "I'm here to save you." _

"_Save me?" Ryou sneered, "That's funny coming from you" he said angrily, holding on tight to his right arm, he had a stab wound that re-opened and the blood continued to seep through his fingers as he applied pressure to it. "So you intend to sacrifice my life to win Yugi's millennium puzzle?" _

_Bakura reached over and grabbed hold of Ryou's hand. "There's no time" He said. _

"_Let me go!" Ryou yelled, trying to free himself from the thief's grasp. _

"_Ryou, I told you there isn't-"_

"_You made me believe that I could find someone special by telling me that I was precious to you!" Ryou yelled, Bakura's eyes widened, but he never released his hold on Ryou's arm. "But you're just using me for my body, aren't you!" _

"_Didn't you hear me say there isn't enough time?" Bakura snarled, angry by his words. _ _Ryou turned his head from the thief. _

"_I already knew…that the only reason you needed me was as a host…I knew that from the start" Ryou began, feeling the tears fall down his cheeks. _

"_Ryou…" Bakura spoke softly, feeling the emotion of guilt sink deep within the dark spirits heart. _

"_I…I just wish…" he cried, "I just wish I'd thrown you away!" He sobbed, "Maybe if you had never come into my life I wouldn't be in so much pain as I am now! I'd be living normally, alone, but at least it would be normal! I hate you!" _

_Bakura stared at him, a blanket of sadness covering him. _

"_Ryou, listen, just change places with me" he said, trying to reason with him. _

"_No! Let me go!" Ryou shouted, trying to release himself again. _

"_Ryou, please!" Bakura begged, _

"_No!" he cried, realizing his couldn't escape Bakura's strong hold against him he fell to his knees. "I just wish you'd disappear!"_

_Bakura couldn't bear to him so distressed any longer. Without another word the thief king pulled Ryou by his arm and brought him into his arms. Ryou's eyes widened, what was going on? A moment ago all Ryou could feel for Bakura was hatred, and now being his arms the way he was all he could feel was warmth. He had never in his life felt so warm, never, not until now. He felt tears fall silently down his face as he wrapped his arms around his Yami. _

"_Please switch places with me, I beg you" Bakura said, his voice soft, warm, loving. Ryou closed his eyes. _

"_Alright…" he said. Bakura smiled softly before pushing Ryou away from him. He walked away towards the light, but turning his head to look back at Ryou one last time. _

"_Take care" he said, Ryou's eyes widened as the epiphany hit him. If Bakura went through with this he would die. _

"_No…" Ryou started off softly, 'no you can't leave m, you bastard you can't leave me!' he screamed in his mind. "Wait!" Bakura screamed, trying to run towards him but no matter how fast he went Bakura just got smaller and smaller in the distance. "Bakura, wait! Please! BAKURA!" He cried. It was useless, he watched as Bakura extended his arms as Yugi unleashed his monster's deadly attack on the man he loved. The light was blinding, a giant flash and in a blink he was gone. _

It was that day where Ryou realized he had fallen in love with Bakura and somehow he always knew it to be true. He had thought he would never see him again, but he was here, he was alive, he was with him.

"Ryou are you even listening to me?" Bakura asked annoyed, "This place is a mess, do you ever cl-"Bakura paused as he caught glimpse of the boy with his head down, trembling to himself.

"Ryou…?" Bakura moved closer to him, "Hey…why are you crying?" He asked, a sympatric look in his eyes as he lifted Ryou's chin to meet his gaze. His emotions spinning like a washing machine as he gazed in Ryou's eyes. Even in tears Ryou still looked so beautiful, so remarkable. He was so innocent, sure he could take a hit, you could hurt him, tear him apart but when you did, he had this way of making you hate yourself for it. For someone like Bakura to regret anything was rare, he was built on hate and rage. He had given away his humanity just to feel those two things and yet here he was standing before Ryou, the only person who could make him feel regret, guilt, and love.

"Ry-"before the thief could finish Ryou flew into his arms catching him off guard.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Ryou cried, clutching Bakura's jacket tightly as Bakura wrapped the boy in his embrace. "I thought you died, you idiot! You had me worried sick!" Ryou cried angrily, Bakura smiled and pulled Ryou away to face him once again.

"Don't cry anymore, Ryou" He said, using his fingers to wipe away the tears that fell down his face. "I'm here now."

"Promise me" Ryou said, "Promise me you'll stay, that we'll be together."

Bakura looked away with sadness, how could he make such a promise? He was immortal, he could live forever. Ryou could not. Ryou would age and soon die, Bakura would live on. How could he make a promise he could not keep? Ryou threw himself on Bakura again.

"I don't want to be alone again," he said, "When I'm with you I feel good, I'm not alone, you give me strength. When you're gone I feel like I can't breathe, Bakura please I need you by my side. I love you."

Love?

Bakura looked down at the boy in confusion, why was he feeling this way? Why did he want to make this promise so badly? Did he love Ryou just as much? Of course he did. Ryou was the only person in the world to show kindness, the first person to truly understand him, the only person who truly knew what it felt like to be alone. He didn't want Ryou to be alone anymore; all he cared about was Ryou's happiness. That was all he wanted, if Ryou was happy, he was happy also. Bakura cupped the boys pale face in his hands. He looked at him with sincere eyes; it was almost as if Bakura was cupping water in his palms staring down at his own reflection.

"You know I can't make that promise" he said, Ryou's eyes looked away from.

"I-I know…" he mumbled, Bakura felt Ryou take his hand and rub it against his face. He smiled brightly, "I'm aware of circumstances being a mortal, but I don't care. I want to be with you, and me being human isn't going to stop me" He said, a determined look shined in his eyes.

"Keh, you're stubborn you know that!" Bakura snapped, Ryou laughed and smiled happily.

"You should know me by now" Ryou said softly, Bakura scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, smartass" Bakura teased, as he lifted Ryou's chin once again. "You're sure you want this?" Bakura asked, looking deep into the boy's brown eyes.

"I've never been more certain" he answered; Bakura smiled and slowly moved in. His eyes gently closing as he pressed his lips against Ryou's soft lips. _I didn't know it at first, I thought love was impossible. I thought loneliness was forever…but being here now, with Ryou, he's made me realize that love exists, even for someone as lost as I am, for someone as heartless and cold. He taught me that even monsters can love. Ryou…Thank you. _


End file.
